


Sun and moon

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ishbal | Ishval, M/M, Pain, Rebuilding, Worldbuilding, more tags to be added as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: Miles and Scar are finally able to travel to Ishval to help with rebuilding, accompanied by their trusty Pokemon Flame the Arcanine, and Ghost the desert variant Marowak. But will an angry, wild pair of Ninetales be the unraveling of all the hard work put into rebuilding.





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed, coming to wakefulness but not yet ready to face the day. I reached out a hand and felt warm, smooth skin not far away, blinking my eyes open a soft smile found its way on my face. Miles was still sound asleep, turned towards me away from the window and morning sun. White hair falling across his face. I carefully brushed the strands back behind his ear, Miles wrinkled his nose but didn't wake. A shuffling from the floor drew my eyes over his shoulder, Miles' Arcanine was sitting up with a yawn. I tried to motion for him to be quiet, but it was no use as the fire dog let out a loud bark. Miles jolted awake, sitting up in bed and reaching for a gun that was not present. 

“What is it Flame? Drachma?” Miles looked around, his sleepiness having made him forget that we were still in central being hosted by Olivier. Flame puts his paws on the bed so he could reach Miles and give him sloppy wet kisses. 

“Haven't we been over this before? Breakfast and kisses are not cause for alarm barks.” Miles said, but soft in his words and his touch. Flame whined sadly, but not for long as he tried to get on the bed to lay on Miles lap, not that he would fit. The bed might be big, but I didn't think it was quite big enough for the two of us and the massive Pokémon. 

“It's just as well. We should get an early start, the sooner we can catch a train the better.” I got out of the bed. I’d gotten used to the fire Pokémon, but wasn't always fond of his over exuberance. Foregoing a shirt, I left the room in search of breakfast and Ghost in my sleep pants. The Marowak wasn't fond of either Miles or Flame, but he was even less fond of being far from me, and it was unusual to not find him in the room when I woke. It didn't take long to find Ghost as he was yelling at someone. I rounded the corner to see him arguing with Olivier's Froslass, Queen Elizabeth. The two of them yelling at each other at the top of a staircase. The Pokémon got along about as well as one might imagine fire and ice would, but it was too early for even them to be fighting. 

“Ghost what are you doing?” I sighed shooing him away from the irritable ice type. She had not taken well to the change from the snowy mountains to the warmer area of central, and it showed in her near hostile actions towards everyone except her fellow teammates, trainer, and Miles. “You can help me get breakfast.” I guided Ghost down the stairs, shivering as Queen Elizabeth huffed an icy breath at the both of us for so much as daring to pass close enough to do so. Ghost grumbling as he went twirling his bone and looking over his shoulder. I put a hand on his head to settle him, my thumb running over his black mark on his forehead. The desert variant Pokémon leaned into the affection. 

“It's about time you two got up. I’ve already got your tickets ready you have an hour to pack and get to the station. And put on a shirt, you remind me of my brother.” Olivier said from the kitchen table while she brushed her Weavile Princess Ann. All of the woman's Pokémon were named after royalty and I wasn't exactly interested in asking why. 

“I’ll make sure that Miles is told.” I scowled at her as I made my way around the kitchen, gathering coffee eggs and toast. Ghost huffing and smacking his bone on the ground in my defense, not that either of the women gave him any mind. I was thankful that the Armstrong family chefs were so prompt in their jobs, as it meant I did not have to spend long in the kitchen. I had Ghost hold Miles' plate as we made it back to his room, the short Pokémon being careful to balance it so nothing would drop. A plate and two cups of coffee in my own hands.

In the months that had followed the promised day Miles and I had discovered a mutual attraction and had thought to act on it. I was forever surprised at the gifts Ishvala would grant to a lost man like myself, in not only the opportunity to atone but also someone that would stand at my side while doing so. Opening the door with hardly a knock, I saw flame had taken my spot on the bed, and was being brushed by Miles. The thick, lush coat needing lots of care, and it made me ache for habits that were no longer of use. Ghost had no hair and needed little help in grooming. 

“Your queen has gotten us tickets and given us an hour to get to the station.” I said, setting the plates and cups down as miles bolted from the bed. Muttering as he dressed and started throwing things in a suitcase. I had little I owned so there was not much for me to pack.

For as much as Miles had insisted that he could help me, replace things, I’d never been too fond of having more than I needed. That with my years of wandering, I'd taken to holding on too little more than what was absolutely necessary. Besides that, our train would be taking us to the farthest part of the countryside that it could reach towards Ishval. From there it would only be a few days trek to make it home. I could decide what I wanted to fill a house with once I had one again. I shared my toast with Ghost and moved Miles' plate to in front of Flame when it did not seem his owner would take the time to eat it himself. Though he did gulp down the cold coffee as the last thing he did before leaving the house.

With about ten minutes to spare, we made it to the train station, and found our platform.

“I’m going to grab a paper, and sandwich from the stand over there you alright by yourself?” Miles asked. I shrugged, looking at the wide array of Pokémon on leashes or in their trainer's arms. Central had somewhat lack restrictions about Pokeball use, but people had to keep all owned Pokémon under easy control. The only loose Pokémon were wild ones, it was an oddity from the free range ideals I'd grown up with. I had Ghost in his Pokeball at the moment, mostly so he couldn't try and fight anyone, but it was still odd to even have one to put him in. 

“Yes, I can manage to stand in one spot and wait without causing an incident.” I said it in a flat voice, but the arch of my eyebrow lets miles know I wasn't being serious.

“We’ll see about that. Flame you stay and make sure he keeps his word.” Miles smiled widely, brushing a hand through thick white fur. The blue hat and jacket on the Arcanine having him stick out as a military Pokémon, and thus allowed to be off leash. It was another odd concept, but I could see its use as Pokémon were often sent to fill commands or missions independent of their trainers. Miles gave me a quick kiss to my cheek before walking towards the stand.

It only took a moment before Flame was headbutting my hand for attention. I chuckled at him. It was a vast difference from when we first met, Miles pointing his gun at me and Flame pinning Ghost to the ground with his large paws. I put my hand on his muzzle rubbing the short hairs, and Flame lets his tongue loll at the attention. The fire type dog had been suspicious of me at first, but much like his trainer warmed up to people well once he liked them. 

“There you are. I was hoping to catch the both of you before you left. I have a warning from the men in Ishval” Major Armstrong yelled across the wide area. I wanted to turn away and pretend that I didn't know the man, but Flame was very distinctive in this city, and also barking and wagging his tail at the man. 

“And what warning is that?” I said. I had my hood up more out of habit than to think it might actually dissuade anyone from recognizing me, but it made for a good excuse to not have to look at the other man and his Machamp, Lord Princeton.

“There have been reports of a pair of vicious, feral, Ninetales in the Kanda district attacking people. I know that the two of you are headed to the district, and wanted to give you the warring so you would not walk in unprepared. It would be most unfortunate if you were harmed before even getting to start on your work.” Major Armstrong said, somehow managing to sparkle from just that. I moved my hand to the thick hairs on Flame's neck, taking comfort in his warmth. 

“I imagine that there a number of feral Pokémon in Ishval, those that had either been separated from their humans or left to grieve their deaths. Ninetales is a sacred Pokémon. I would be more concerned if there were none in Ishval.” I said. The extermination order had not much cared for the Pokémon caught in the middle of the fighting. If they were killed, it was merely collateral damage. If you could steal an Ishvalan soldiers Pokémon that would only put the other at a greater disadvantage, but purely civilian Pokémon where ignored as if they were wild. 

“Ah, Major, was there something you needed.” Miles asked as he came back to stand by me, a sandwich in hand his paper tucked under his arm. 

“Only to tell us that the sun is scolding, and the sands harsh.” I scoffed before the obnoxious man could answer himself. I was grateful to his sister for her hospitality, and grudgingly thankful for the help that Ishval would receive due to the wealthy family's money. But it didn't mean I was fond of any of them, or wanted to have long drawn out conversations.

Mercifully the signal that we could board stopped any further discussion, Ishvala was smiling kindly on our trip before it even properly began. It was a good sign. I let Miles make any parting pleasantries, Flame whining at my side as he stuck close to my heel. I took the first empty cabin I found and shooed Flame in, knowing that Miles wouldn't have trouble finding us. I let Ghost out before I sat down. 

“I’m fine, but thank you.” I smiled at the dark-skinned Pokémon as he sat close to me and put his bone in my lap. A sign of trust and offering comfort as he instantly noticed my sour mood. 

“You know Major Armstrong might be a bit over the top, but he’s not that bad of a man if you give him the chance.” Miles walked into the cabin and closed the door behind him, Shuffling Flame over so he could sit across from me, leaning forwards so that he could put a hand on my knee. 

“I don't think of him as a bad man, simply one I have no interest in knowing all that well. He is too loud.” I put my hand on Miles' and let him twine our fingers together. We sat in silence as Miles ate his breakfast, having set the paper on the seat. 

“Are you nervous to be going back home? You haven't been there since the war, right? Most of the rubble should be cleared out by now, but it's still going to be pretty badly torn up.” Miles started a conversation once we had been moving for a while, the sound of the train tracks had become irritating. 

“Nervous would not be the right word, I am not sure exactly how I feel about it, a number of things if I’m being honest. I have not set foot in my home since I left, and it will take much time for Ishval to be returned to its former glory. But that is why we are headed there now, to help.” I said. My hand resting on Ghost, who was sleeping on my lap, he’d gotten bored with the lack of anything to do on the train. 

“It is. I've never been to Ishval but I’ve been to places ravaged by war, I guess I'm more apprehensive than anything else.” Miles picked up his yet unread paper. It was folded backwards so that when he opened in the front page was facing me, read the headline before he noticed. **‘Are wild Pokémon hindering work in ishval?’**

“There would not be a Pokémon problem, if they were treated like war survivors rather than wild vermin.” I growled. Miles turned the paper over with a questioning hum, frowning as he read the front page story. 

“I don't think it’s something people have much considered, thinking that Pokémon had either escaped with their trainers, or died with them. I guess it makes sense that the ones that had been in their Pokeball when their trainers had died would have been released.” Miles puts the paper back down. Now longer interested in any new there was to catch up on. It was a precautionary function on Pokeball's that any Pokémon that had not been released in three full days, would be let out it. Helped to keep any from being trapped if something happened to a trainer, but that wasn't the problem here. 

“Ishval doesn't have any Pokeball laws. Other then, for travel or catching Ishvalan's rarely use Pokeball's and Pokémon are allowed to roam freely. Even if it was to move more quickly I don't think there would have been many trapped, but a large number were likely separated.” I explained to the wide eyed astonishment of Miles, who put his hand in his hair. 

“Yes, that is a very different problem. We’ll have to start a registry of what Pokémon were lost rather than wild, and who is missing Pokémon. It’ll be a hefty task, but that seems to be the only sort in Ishval.” Miles sighed. Flame crawled forwards to put his head on Miles' feet, nuzzling his trainers ankles. 

“Ishvala does not give us tasks that we cannot accomplish. It will be trying, but if we focus on sorting one task at a time, we can reunite a good portion of them. I think also the Pokémon will do a good amount of it themselves, they want to get back to their families as much as anyone else. Don't underestimate their intelligence." I looked down at the stubborn Pokémon in my lap. It was a lesson I knew well, and had still needed to be retaught after leaving my home. "But that is not the only problem being over looked."

"I'm not going to like what you have to say am I, what other problem is there?" miles asked, cringing as he tried to guess what I was going to say.

"What kind of Pokémon would they then be, if not wild?" I stated, the answer being so clear that I couldn’t fault him much for skipping over it. Even if it had been the first thing I had said on the matter.

"Well, they would be pets…" Miles trailed off with a string of curses, burying his face in his hands now that he understood what I was getting at.

"Yes, pets. Who were left to defend their home for however long it took for their humans come back. Now more pale skinned, blue eyed people are flooding back in the their homes, and mucking about." I said, petting Ghost down his side. I knew how the Pokémon of my family would act if they thought there were intruders, and while I had no hope of seeing any of them again, I could easily imagine that it would be the same across Ishval. Not all of the men Miles and Mustang sent to Ishval were pure Amestrian, but none of them were Ishvalan either.

"Pokémon aren’t going to understand that people are there to help, they just see more of those that brought pain in the first place. Well, isn't this just a bit overwhelming to think about, I didn't think I'd ever miss the harshness of Briggs but at least it was simple.” Miles bent over to pet Flame needing the comfort he gave. The large dog yawning and shifting so that he could get belly rubs, only slightly impeded by his jacket. The rest of the trip was spent in quiet contemplation about what would need to be done, and what could be done to calm differences.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off the train and on route to Ishval, Miles and Scar come across and unexpected friend and get detoured from their destination.

We exited the station to warm stuffy air, Miles with a map in hand and a good idea of where to head. It was tempting to have Flame carry us to the rest of the way, but I worried for the Pokémon. Neither of us was a small man, plus luggage would be a lot of weight. While Miles would glow with praise about Flame's strength the sands of the desert were not the snowy mountains, he had been trained in, and even type relevant Pokémon could experience weather related illnesses if they were not properly adjusted.

So instead Flame, carried what little luggage there was to be had as we made our way through town. We plan to camp on our way to Ishval as it would be quicker then trying to find places to stop and stay along the road. Ghost was holding on to my pant leg to not get lost in the crowd of people, and so I could be sure he wasn't trying to start trouble, the Marowak loving nothing more than to prove himself. He already had his bone held out threateningly to any that passed by. We weren't sure about the Pokeball laws here, but until someone said something we would continue as we might normally in central.

“My son is that you?” I turned at the voice, looking for the person to confirm it was who I thought. My Master waving at us from not far off, his Medicham Salam at his side with a matching smile. Miles let me lead us over to the other Ishvalan priest. 

“Master, I did not expect to see you here. Are you making your way to Ishval as well?” I said, accepting the hug from the older man. Something I was not prone to, but my Master like to touch to convey his happiness and the warmth of him was not unwelcome.

“More or less. I am still trying to gather as many of our people as I can, to tell them of the ability to return home. I know the military has made its statements, but people are slow to leave their safe hiding places. They fear it is a trap. I hope to ease them by having the message come from one of their own.” Master said, letting go of me with a hearty pat on my back that would have sent me tumbling if I wasn't prepared for it.

Ghost was pointedly ignoring both Master and Salam. The two Pokémon had sparred when they first met, a match Salam had won with ease, and now Ghost had a grudge against the holy Pokémon. Even still Ghost gave Master a side eyed scowl at the affections. Salam bowed to me and I bowed back quite friendly with the Pokémon, but he didn’t like to touch any one not his trainer. 

“It's good to see someone helping our cause, we are headed that way to help with structural matters. Hopefully just having a few familiar faces will do more to encourage people.” Miles said, standing off to the side stiffly. Flame tilts his head curiously at the pair we were greeting, fur slightly bristled, but only in readiness not aggression. I’d talked about my master plenty, but he’d left the city before I'd had the chance to introduce him to anyone. 

“Any help is good help. Time will be needed to ease most wounds our people have suffered, but having the land returned to as it was, will be a balm. I’ve heard of the Ishvalan son that kept his place in the military, having someone like you on our side is a blessing.” Master turned to Miles warping him in a hug and picking the slighter man off his feet. A startled gasp escaped Miles and I couldn't help the chuckle I gave. Flame let out a soft growl, but miles hushed him with a wave of his hand. 

“Yes, he is. It has been nice to see you here Master, but we should be on our way. We are anxious to make our way through the sands, and I’m sure the military personnel posted in Ishval are awaiting our arrival as well.” I said once the older priest had put Miles back on his feet. Flame came to stand slightly between the two men, but Master was unconcerned as the Pokémon brush against him. Salam came right over to flame to stroke his neck not having the same touch aversion to other Pokémon and trying to make a good impression. Clearly having given up making amends with Ghost, and the bigger Pokémon settled at the affection from the fighting type. 

“Have you had lunch yet? You should come and meet the others traveling with me. Ishval and its problems will still be there if you do not run as fast as you can. It will be better to meet those you are helping.” Master said, looping an arm around miles waist and then reaching over to grab my arm. I knew there would be no use in trying to argue, but not everyone was of the same thought. Flame growled at the action of someone unknown touching his trainer again, but Salam chirped at him patting his nose. Ghost aimed his bone at Master's knees, but I easily pushed the small Pokémon out of range, his bone hitting nothing but thin air. With little fanfare, we were dragged along to an unscheduled lunch. 

We had walked through the town to it's outskirt, the house Master having talked about more akin to a shabby barn. It seemed to lack any farm Pokémon, but also large pieces of its walls missing. There were at least a dozen Ishvalan's milling about and even more Pokémon doing similar. Hippopotas, Sandile, a few Marowak of both variations, even a Ninetales was laying in the sun. Those that were not helping with the meal preparations were keeping the few children I saw entertained, both tasks done by humans and Pokémon. 

“It is not much, but it has been home for mistress Sadaf for a long time now. She has agreed to help anyone moving towards Ishval through this city.” Master explained. Miles seemed suddenly nervous, licking his lips and putting a hand on Flame's side, and I wondered if he had ever seen so many of his own people that were not blood related. I took his hand as a comfort, Flame stepping closer to his trainer. Being preoccupied by Miles I didn't have time to stop Ghost before he charged at another light colored Marowak, but the two seemed happy enough to fight so I didn't call to him. 

“Thank you for the hospitality. A meal is always better enjoyed slowly among friends, then with haste on the road.” It was a challenge every day for me to calm myself to not rush straight to Ishval, the same urge it had been when Miles told me reparations would be made. But I wanted to follow the teaching of Ishvala again and patience, knowing how to take the time to enjoy that which was around you, were important parts to that. 

“Of course. The both of you are more than welcome here. Any friend of yours is a friend to us all my son.” Master said, his loud voice drawing attention of the crowd. Who all smiled and waved for us to come closer. 

“We're not just,” Miles started, bristling at implication that we were anything other than lovers. Master cut him off with a wave of his hand, Flame huffed glaring at the older man. It was an odd sort of comfort that Miles as always, so defensive of our relationship, so ready to claim me as his own.

“A friend can have many other names, and a lover that is not also a friend has failed at both names.” Master explained. Not bothered by Miles anger, but taking it in stride to understand and soothe. The barn door rattled as a Kommo-o pushed it open, scales rattling with happiness as they came to greet Master. Up close I recognized the Pokémon as Hubun, his personal Kommo-o. She rattled her tail at me in greeting, and I rubbed her many head scales.

“It is good to see you too.” I was glad to see that both of Master's Pokémon were in good health. 

We finally made it to the center of the group, many people chattering their greetings. The children all rushed to stare at Flame, likely none of them had ever seen an Arcanine before. 

“Sit brothers. We have not yet brought the table out, but there are chairs and lunch is almost ready.” A mother, heavily pregnant with her child, motioned at a pair of ill shaped and lopsided chairs. Which we took after a moment of hesitancy and a glare from the woman.

It was almost strange to hear people call me by so familiar terms, but it was a warm kind of strange. Like finding a favorite book you thought lost.

Two men moved to take the luggage from Flame's back, to help ease the Pokémon for his weight and responsibility, he showed his teeth to the hands reach for his trainers possessions. Miles gave him a hand signal telling the military Pokémon to be at ease and let the men help. Following the command Flame laid down so that my brothers could relieve him of the luggage, but kept the few things we had close and in clear view. 

I made a quick glance to see where Ghost had gotten to, but relaxed when he was dancing with the Marowak from earlier more of them joining in.

“Is this your Pokémon mister? Can we pet him?” A young boy that couldn't be more than five asked, staring at Flame who was now stretching out in the grass. It was likely that the children gathered around have never seen a Pokémon so big.

“Yes, he is mine, and yes, you can pet him. His name is flame.” Miles reached down to swipe off the hat from flames head, and the Pokémon relaxed some. Enjoying the wave of affection as the children pat and pet at him, some loosing their whole hand in the thicker parts of his fur. 

“Son, are you Amin’s boy?” An elderly man asked Miles, hobbling over to us and my sweet, considerate love was quick to offer his chair, but the elder waved away the suggestion.

“Amin was my grandfather's name, but I can’t say from just that if he was the same man you are thinking of.” Miles sat back down and I put an arm around his waist, loving and comforting as I felt the tension in his body under my hand. 

“No, there was only Amin crazy enough to marry an Amestrian and have a grandchild in the military. We are very proud of you son, and so would your grandfather be.” Miles drew in a shaky breath, I was likely the only one to notice with how slightly the motion was. Miles didn't get to say anything back to the elderly man as he started hobbling off again. “I told you that was him Rauiq. You own me two hundred centz.” Miles and I laughed at the antics of the man, it would seem that some habits of old men were the same no matter their race.

After that, some of the other people in the field came to Miles, asking questions or having stories about his grandfather. I was the only one that could tell Miles was trembling from the attention. His military training to strict to let others show how overwhelmed he was by the positive attention. I also knew he was alright, and he only trembled because his heart was so full he didn't know how to handle it.

I tuned out most of the conversation, watching as a large oak table was brought from the barn. It only had three legs and was showing its age in nicks and cracks. We all shifted to accommodate the table.

I stood to let the others have space. I wandered over to the pile of scarps something that seemed plentiful around the yard Ghost came over to my side curious to what I was doing. Picking up a chunk of wood in my left hand, I went to the missing leg on the table and checking that no one was watching me, Ghost now acting as my second pair of eyes, I knelt down.

It should only take a moment to fix, and the flash of light might not be so noticeable in the day light. I put the wood chunk to the table and mended them together. My use of alchemy was still rough and new to me, so the leg ended up bulky and a few centimeters short of the other legs, but it was better than before.

I still wasn't sure about alchemy as a whole, and even less sure of using it myself, but there was too much need that it could be satisfied with ease through it. So much so that I couldn't comfortably turn away from the tool. It felt like that would be the same as a farmer deciding to dig irrigation lines with his hands rather than a hoe simply because he didn't like the look of the tool. Maybe once work was done in Ishval I could abstain from use of alchemy.

“Wow, that was so cool mommy, he made a leg for the table with his hand and some light” a young girl shrieked. Completely uncaring to Ghost threatening or trying to shoo her away. The Pokémon might pick a fight with his own shadow some days, but he wouldn’t actually hurt a child. The child being either used to the bone wielding Pokémon's angry actions or uncaring of the danger, meant there was no stopping her from commenting on what she saw.

I tensed refusing to turn from my spot on the ground, afraid of the scorn I would see on the faces of my kinsman. Some knew of what it took to stop the events of the promised day, but not all. One event could not be counted on to change the minds of all about the heresy of using alchemy. Ghost pressed his back against mine growling, ready to protect me from anyone. There was a thud of bone meeting flesh and an accompanying hiss of pain, but it didn’t seem to deter the person as Ghost kept hitting them.

“That is a wonderful use of your skills my son. May you use the to help our people in the coming years. Now let's all sit down for this wonderful meal.” Master said, his hand heavy on my shoulder, but like a buoy on my soul, lifting and freeing me of my doubts. I put a hand on Ghost to have him stop attacking and stood to take my seat next to Miles, him now being the one to wrap an arm around my middle in comfort. A few of the older people at the table gave me a scrutinizing look, but no one wanting to contradict Master as prayer was said and we enjoyed the hearty soup that had been made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is turning out to be vastly longer then I anticipated, and as such going to take more time then I first thought. This piece getting wildly out of hand, but oh well. I also like the poetic irony of giving Scar an alolan marowak that is ready to throw hands with anyone at any time, but is also very protective of him. Tell me what you think of it and any Pokemon ideas you have.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles gets a lesson on the importance of temple Pokemon and ideas of community they bring.

As lunch was finished, we stayed around the table. I didn't join in on any of the conversations around me just enjoying the company, the peace that came from having Miles at my side. My arm around his waist, and his head on my shoulder. Ghost was in my lap sleeping off his lunch. This was what I had missed more than anything else because of the war; people, simple and easy, and together. Flame was sprawled out on the grass napping with three children using him as a bed. 

“Madam Shan has made great strides in reforming the eastern hatchery, and is planning to bring the eggs back to their proper place once there is a bit more structural integrity to Ishval. I've not heard from other madam’s yet, but hopefully they are making similar strides.” I caught a comment from Master's conversation, the words having me brimming with hope and joy. 

“Really? Does she thing that can be done soon? It will significantly boost moral if we can get the hatcheries back in place. Does that mean that the eastern temple is rebuilt as well.” I asked eagerly. Ishvala was granting us many blessings if that was so. Miles tilted his head to look up at me. 

“Can someone explain what hatcheries have to do with temples?” Miles asked. He was learning as much as he could about Ishval as quickly as he could, but between trying to keep track of the men on the ground, and what needed help, and the assortment of other things needed to understand for a rebuild of this scale, often times cultural lessons fell behind. 

“Quite a bit. These hatcheries are not the same as elsewhere, where the public can come to get Pokémon, these are a fundamental part of the function of a temple. The Pokémon that are born and live in temples are communal Pokémon. They are cared for by all of us as part of our worship to Ishvala.” I explained. Trying to wiggle my fingers under his stiff jacket so that I could make patterns on his dark skin, but Miles slapped away my hand. 

“Yes, and anyone that wishes to become a priest starts that journey in the hatchery, to first learn of the blessing that is life and the great care needed for it to succeed. The Pokémon raised in temples are Vulpix and its line, as well as Jangmo-o and its line. These are scared Pokémon of Ishvala.” Master continued where I left off. I glanced to where Hubun was sitting in the grass, the Kommo-o's face turned towards the sun to soak up its warmth. Salam had disappeared into the barn, helping people carry the dirty dishes so that they could be cleaned.

“The Vulpix line is Ishvala's grace and beauty, while the Jangmo-o line is his strength and protecting. Ishvala shows his love through the love these Pokémon give us, and we show our love to Ishvala by loving them back. Few people actually own either of these Pokémon and those that do are blessed by Ishvala as people destined for greatness.” The last statement stung quite a bit even as I was the one saying it. But I brushed the thought aside, now what not the time to think about those sorts of implications. 

“So then the logical conclusion is that the more temple Pokémon that are flourishing, the more loved and prosperous the people that frequent the temple. But what happened to the Pokémon that were living there before? The war was against humans, not Pokémon, were they evacuated? Did they stay?” Miles asked, taking my hand so as to keep me from trying to sneak it under his jacket and shirt. I’d tried to talk him out of the thick clothes, they would not help him in the desert, and we were among friends. There was no need to act as a military man. 

“The war may not have been, but it still had its devastating effect. A large portion of the Pokémon were released into the wild for their safety, but some hatchery also raise the Pokémon meant to help a priest once they have completed their training.” Master's implications heavy and not something he seemed able to say outright.

I didn't have the nerve to think about all the destruction that had happened to the temples. Miles squeezed my hand, sensing the shift in my mood. Ghost grumbled in my lap, holding my shirt tighter in his small hands. I tightened my hold on both, I had those to care for again. I would be fine. 

“So, the whole thing was destroyed. Why take the time to pick out the right eggs, when you could demoralize people as well as weaken their fighting force.” Miles sighed. His skill in strategy has been often a strength to the rest of us, but sometimes troubling to his own mind as he could easily think of how the enemy might act. 

“Yes, but from madam Shan's diligence, and the work of the other madam’s that work to reestablish the hatcheries, we are not without hope. The eastern temple is near complete structurally, and soon it will be whole culturally as well.” Master said, It was a relief to think some parts of the rebuild were going so well. There were grand temples in each corner of Ishval, the east, the west, the north, and the south, each one have its own importance as a staple of the teachings of Ishvala.

These temples were the most importance and more beautiful. There were also smaller, more community loved temples in various districts for those that did not live close to the grand temples. None of them were really more important than the other, but having the larger one's stand would help pave the way for the rest, and make it much easier to build back what had been lost of religion and culture from the years. 

“I’ve heard that a pair of Ninetales have come from the desert to act as Ishvala's wrath. My brother is close to the Kanda district, and he sends me letters as often as he can. Apparently the two Pokémon are vicious, and attack anyone that tries to get to far into the district, Amestrian or Ishvalan.” One of the men on the other side of the table spoke up broaching into our conversation. That was an odd statement to give, Ninetales could be intensely territorial, but any that would find their way into the district should be socialized enough able to be reasoned with by an Ishvalan. 

“Has your brother seen either of these Ninetales?” I asked, Miles perking up to listen for the answer as well. We both remembered the warning major general had given and now I was interested in if these rumors were anything more than solider gossip, or if someone had proof of them. 

“No, but he’s seen the burns they leave on people that get too bold and trespass into their land. Lots of people are starting to say it’s Ishvala's anger, and intent that one district remains bare as a reminder as to what happened.” The man shrugged. It was a thought that was easy to believe, after so much pain that had been caused it almost felt right to have a god sent emissary to inflict that pain back to our oppressors. But it was something I didn't want to believe. I wanted to remember that Ishvala was our great kind and loving god, more so than any of us could hope to be or fully understand.

“No. Ishvala would not send his wrath as such, if there even was such a thing. Ishvala is our great loving god. He would want us to move past our pain and learn to love all of his children as we do our brethren. Those Pokémon are in pain and need our help as much as anyone else.” I stated, firm and not leaving room for anyone to argue with me. Master crossed his arms, smiling widely at me. I had to turn away from his silent praise, not sure I could handle the weight of it. 

“I think that’s our cue to move along. It was a pleasure to see all of you, and I wish you prosperity, and a swift journey home.” Miles said. Standing from the table as he slipped out of my arm. I stood as well once I’d had Ghost held securely in my arms, picking up his bone to tuck under my arm. The Pokémon groaned at the movement, but didn't wake enjoying his nap too much to be bothered by the movement. He would get heavy eventually, but I didn't mind for now, rather comforted by having him so close. 

“Then I wish you both a quick and safe travel. There is much work to be done, but so long as we all do our part then we will succeed.” Master stood as well, bowing to me. Hubun rattled her scales, and I waited for her to walk over. I leaned down slightly so she could rub her head scale against my cheek, an affectionate gesture, but also one I took for the blessing of strength that it was so often meant as. 

“Thank you, I will miss you too. Be well and keep safe.” Without a free hand, I kissed Hubun on her largest scale, feeling peace and hope fill me. A hand on my shoulder had me looking up. Miles had gotten Flame up from his nap and his space as a bed for the children. Our luggage settled on his back again. The man, that for some grand reason loved me, asking without words, if I was ready to leave. Nodding to him, we made our exit to the cheers and well wish of our kinsmen. The trip to Ishval long overdue and yet happening exactly when it should. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm close to done with this piece and this wasn't all I did today, it's just where there was a nice break in the story, and what I could edit before needing to get to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time brings out the worst in Scar's pain, a thing that not even time or sands can absolve him of, but Miles is there to help.

We lay next to each other, shoulders brushing but not yet curled together. The night sky our blanket and Flame’s side our pillow. Ghost had lit his bone and was making wild patterns in the darkness, a happy dance as he was pleased to be closer to home. Yet I wasn’t so sure on how I felt about that fact. In the time that we had traveled we had seen few others, and the ones we did see only had words of caution about how badly everything was damaged, and the two Ninetales that seemed to rule the area with an unyielding ferocity.

We would arrive in Ishval tomorrow, but it seemed too great a feat. My apprehension about returning born from having to leave so suddenly, and a want to not have to see my beautiful home in such a state of destruction. It seemed almost easier to simply remember it as the glory it should be, but I also longed for my home so badly that my chest ached. After all I had done and gone through for Ishval, and my people, I could not even imagine leaving things as they were. 

“What's wrong my love?” Miles moved his hand to hold mine and I leaned my head against his shoulder, taking strength in him being there next to me. 

“I am afraid.” It was true, yet also lacking in what I felt. The only part of what I felt that I could articulate. “There was so much pain and despair when I left, that I don't know if I can face it all again. I fear I will crumble under the reality of what has happened to my home.” A shiver ran through me. Miles shifted to put an arm around me, my head tucked under his chin.

That was so much closer to the truth. I’d been able to push through the pain because I had purpose and objectives. Ishval was a long way off, something that could be done later, all the messy emotions also pushed away. Now we were nearly at its doorstep, there could be no more ignoring what had happened. 

“You are far stronger than you understand. Anyone lesser could not change himself for the better as you have, and if you cannot stand on your own I am here for you to lean on. You might not be able to see it, but you have healed since you've walked towards redemption and peace with yourself. It was a rough, uneven path that you faltered on, but you’ve made it so far along that path.” Miles said.

A comfort that I was in desperate need of. I could admit to his reasoning. I’d spent a long time talking with Master to find my footing again, sorting out the past for what it was. I spent much time in reflection and meditation to think about where I wanted to go, what I wanted from the future. I was not the same man that had left Ishval those years ago, but that is part of what scared me. That man had a conviction I wasn't sure I could match.

“But what if I’m of no use? What if my only skills lay in destruction and pain? These are things that Ishval no longer needs, things it never truly needed.” I swallowed thickly to hold back what else scared me. That Ishval would no longer have need of me, and I was nothing more than a man lost and without use. 

“Your actions speak louder than your doubts. In the two days we have travel anyone we meet you gave anything they needed. Be it a kind word, or something to mend. When we were at mistress Sadaf's you fixed the table with no other cause then it was missing a leg.” Miles reminded me. I blinked away tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. It was hard to remember to listen to the praise Miles gave. That he made valid points, and used facts. The rabid part of my mind that became so hungry in moments of doubt wanted nothing more than to discount him, but I couldn’t do that. Miles spoke the truth and I needed to understand that. 

“I know I just,” I sighed shakily, having run out of ways to explain the dark hole in my heart that seemed to counter all reason. I wanted to help my people. I wanted to make amends to how I had strayed. It was in the quiet that it seemed so hard to believe a sinner like me possible of good. 

“You know I’m kinda surprised that you have Marowak. He seems to be much different than I would have guessed you to pick out as a priest. Did you think you could temper his aggression?” Miles used my silence as an opportunity to change the subject, something I was exceptionally grateful for. 

“I didn't pick him as a priest. I didn't met ghost until after the war, when I was healing in the desert. He had gotten his head stuck between some rocks, I simply broke one of them so he could be free and not starve to death. After that he insisted on following me.” I shrugged softly, Flame rumbling lowly as he snored, but we both were used to the Arcanine doing that. Nights with him were rarely ever quiet. Tonight it might be more a comfort than an annoyance as I hadn't even gotten to sleep and I could feel the nightmares creeping up on me. 

“Isn't that basically how you made all your friends in Amestris? Other people started following you, until you gave up trying to make them go away.” Miles laughed. I huffed lightly. That wasn't exactly how I remembered traipsing through the country, but it may not be the most inaccurate. In any matter, it did the job of getting me to think of something besides tomorrow when we cross into Ishval 

“Yoki was hardly a friend, he sold me out to bounty hunters and then was too afraid to be on his own when that turned out poorly. Mei and doctor Marcoh at least had use, besides as a nervous watchman.” I said. My eyes following the flaming bone as Ghost threw it in the air. The fire's light glittering off the sand, and shining on the deep crack in his mask, just under his eye. He’d had that since I found him, I rarely thought about it because he never seemed bothered by it. 

“Oh yes, you kept Mei around because she was useful, and not because she was a cute kid that you got attached to. If Ghost wasn't your first Pokémon, then who was? I mean, if you want to say?” Miles asked, his fingers splaying over my heart. My hand found its way under his night shirt, rubbing the dark skin of his back. 

“The first one I can remember was my father's Persian. It’s soft white fur and fat belly made a great pillow. I’m surprised it ever evolved because it never did much else then nap. My mother had a Salamence that helps with things like getting groceries or traveling. Brother and I loved riding on his back, but it wasn’t until we were in our teens that mother would let us do it on our own.” I reminisced.

The feeling of having the ground so far away and yet safe as I could ever be on his back. It had made me feel like nothing could hurt me, and no worries could catch me. The Pokémon had been old when I had grown to a man, and had died peacefully in his sleep before the war started. I was almost glad we hadn't lost him too the fighting. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen a Salamence before, their kind of big aren't they? Most of my family had smaller Pokémon. My mom a Snubbull, and my dad a Poochyena. There was a pond full of Luvdisc in the back yard, but those were grandma’s and we weren't allowed near them. It was my grandfather that had gotten me Flame as a Growlithe, and present for completing the academy.” Miles moved a hand to pat the large Pokémon serving as our pillow, the same he had the last few nights. Miles talked about his family infrequently, It was a loved but also a hard topic for him, being that some of his family had been lost to war and others not even looked at for it. 

“Not really, Flame is taller than he ever was. It’s the wings that make them seem so big. When we were young boys our grandmother came for a visit and brought eggs she had found abandoned in her yard, one for each of us. They hatched into Vulpix.” My breath caught as I remembered the joy I had felt discovering that the first Pokémon that was mine was a Vulpix. Miles brushed a hand through my hair, waiting for me to continue. “Everyone joked that it was perfect for us, brothers for brothers, and they couldn't wait to see what great things we would accomplish. But that was only for brother, nothing I've done,” I bit my lip holding back the tears. So much hope and faith put in me, and I had only used it to cause destruction and death. 

“Shh that’s not true. You brought your people together so they could save us all. You defeated the man that damned us all. You carried forwards you brothers' work and hopes. You stumbled yes, but you came back. Now you are doing everything you can to continue helping.” Miles soothed me. His arms tight around me and rocking me softly.

Ghost came over, putting out his bone in the sands, so he could plaster himself against my back. Protection his most common form of comfort. Flame snorted awake with a curious whine, leaning up to lick my hair the best he could without moving. For once I let myself soak up the affections without complaint, too desperate for something to drown out the demons screaming in my mind. 

“I’d evolved my Vulpix when I became a priest, the firestone a gift from my master, but brother had never planned to evolve his. The little terror had found a stone on his own, much to my brother's chagrin. It was good for him, his Ninetales helping him to remember to stop his researcher and take time to enjoy other things. They were good for both of us.” I struggled with the words, but wanted to say them none the less. I wanted to remember the good and the love they had given us, not just the pain that came with their loss. 

“They had been with us when we were attacked. I can't remember where they had stood among us, but the blast was so large they couldn't have survived. Maybe if I had just put him in his ball then…” I clung to Miles, the grief like it was new at the hazy memory, hiccuping as the tears fell Miles rubbed my back. 

“You can't wonder that. As hard as it is to think about Pokeball's have a limit to how much then can protect. From a blast like that, it might not have been life saving. There was nothing you could have done differently, and nothing you did was the wrong thing to do. It wasn't your fault.” Miles stated. His grip on me as tight as mine on him, and for as harsh as the notion was it helped. It wasn't my fault. Nothing could have been done to save them. I had only survived because of luck, and my brother. But it wasn't my fault. 

“I love you.” It was something I needed to say, a sentiment that had never been said enough to my family. With a new one surrounding me, I wanted to be sure that they knew how much I cared. 

“I love you too.” Miles kissed my hair. The soft whistling of the wind across the sand mixed with miles mummers of reassurance calmed me, and we drifted off to sleep like that. A night blessedly free of nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very close to being done. If sleep or work weren't things I needed to do then I'd be fine but alas, life goes on independent of what we want.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last the traveling men make it to Ishval. A discussion with one of the soldiers there brings a few things to light, but will it be enough to lead the way for Miles and Scar.

Miles was the one to knock on the door to the military building, holding the door open for me when we were welcomed in. Him, knowing I would stand on the steps, if left to my own choices. We’d already put our Pokémon in their balls, a standard around military encampments to help not get them confused with the wild Pokémon around, or have them starting fights.

Our luggage had been taken away to the housing we would share while here, a young soldier had been the one to see to that. A slight of a man that scurried away at my glare. I still had little trust in the military for all the help they were giving now. It would take only a whim for that help to leave hundreds stranded and struggling. I didn't like the forced dependency, even if I accepted that it was better than my people trying to fix everything on their own. 

“Major. Thank god Leto you’re here. We’re at our wits end about what to do.” The blond pale skinned man said. Standing from his desk to shake Miles hand. Lack of both Pokémon and Pokeballs in the room, something that did not give me a good first impression of the man. I bit my tongue to keep from correcting him that gods name was Ishvala, and he was the only true god. Other people did not have the benefit of being raised in Ishval and could believe as they were wont to. So long as someone believed it did not matter what name they used, It was what Master had said and an ideal I tried to follow.

“Well, we're here to help Lieutenant Johnson. Why don't you start by explaining what we are helping with? The message you sent was vague.” Miles took the other man's hand in a firm shake. I ignored the hand offered to me and waited until he dropped it. 

“Well, that’s because it’s a bit delicate. The major general here is not exactly the most understanding, and to be honest, I'm not sure why he’s helping with the rebuild, but that’s something we can go over later. The point is I had to go behind his back without being noticed.” Lieutenant Johnson said, going to the door to make sure no one was outside and lock the door to the free standing office. Most of these buildings were little more than four hastily raised walls strung together in some semi balance of a complex, but it did afford a good deal of privacy that way.

“Yes, it was mustangs idea to have people sent to help not only as volunteers, but also for penance. An issue I don't agree with, and one I am still contending with the Brigadier General. But that on its own does not warrant a trip here.” Miles might have his snow blindness goggles on, but I could tell just from the twitch of his cheek that he was glaring at the other man. It was what Miles argued the most about with Mustang, and I agreed with Miles. Tensions were still high enough as it was, having people that actively dissented the project or hated Ishvalan's would not help the people of my land. At least those that came to help because of guilt had the right intentions. 

“No, it’s not, and I’ve already sent reports on the matter to brigadier general Mustang. I asked you here because I was afraid that his actions would be too slow. I’m sure by now you’ve heard some about a pair of Ninetales; well we’ve tried to keep it out of public knowledge but the problem is escalating.” Lieutenant Johnson sighed. He went to a chalkboard on the side of the room to flip over, showing a detailed map of the Kanda district and red ended pins spread over the map. Markers for something. 

“Are these all the places that attacks have happened?” miles asked. I raised an eyebrow, not only was it a startling high amount for any Pokémon to attack humans, but a space so wide I could hardly believe it was done by two Pokémon. 

“Yes. It spans from when efforts started too early this morning. Its made work done there near impossible, and the Major General is running out of patients, or what little he had to begin with. It took us a long time to identify it was Pokémon and what sort because they are fast and cunning, and know the layout much better than any of us could hope to.” Lieutenant Johnson said, rubbing his head as he looked at the map. 

“Meaning that they have probably been in this area since the war, and have learned where everything is despite the damage. Even learning how to use it to their advantage.” Miles stepped closer to the map, but I moved to lean against the wall. I didn't need a closer look to know where things were. Actually, I could almost think I saw a pattern in the pins. 

“Yes, that’s our current theory. The thing is the Ninetales are getting more aggressive. They aren't spreading out, luckily, but what once was scratches and unsettled nerves, are now broken bones and burns. Hell, this morning an officer had to be sent back to central for intense treatment.” Lieutenant Johnson said pointing to the pin from this mornings attack.

The fool having made it much further in the danger area than others. I took a few steps back and could swear I saw a method to the attacks, A center formed from what was untouched by attacks. Therefore a place untouched by humans for years. But there were too many places that had been in that area to be sure of anything, let along the den of the Pokémon. 

“Do you think it’s because of the workers?” Miles asked, the most obvious but also most sensible question. As more work was finished in other places the more that would try to be done there, agitating the Pokémon and driving them towards a frenzy. 

“Maybe. It's hard to tell. But no matter the reason the major general decided that he wants them gone, and had approved lethal force.” Lieutenant Johnson didn't get the finish whatever else he was going to say, as I rounded on him with a snarl. The shorter pale man flinched. It was Miles putting his hand on my chest that kept me from advancing on the Amestrian out of pure rage. 

“And that’s why you called us here?” Miles said calmly, but I could see the tension in his shoulders. Even with the stiffness of his jacket it was clear to see that my love radiated with the same anger I felt. 

“Yeah, I’ve talked my buddies out of acting for now, but I needed someone that might have a better idea of what to do. Really, I wanted him to come, but we all know he doesn't act without you.” The nervous man pointed to me, and that quelled my anger. The thought that my expertise would be valued above Miles' by these people a strange one. 

“Why? I would hardly condone the killing one of our scared Pokémon” I relaxed, crossing my arms but still glaring at the Lieutenant; who also relaxed considerably as he shrugged. Miles also dropped his hands, and relaxed as the tension of the room cleared.

“Look, I don't really understand why they are important, but I do understand that killing a religiously significant Pokémon is at the top of the 'how to start a war' list. It would undo all of the work that has been done here. I wasn't in service at the time of the war, but I did feel bad about it, and want to help now. So I thought the decision coming from one of you would be better.” Lieutenant Johnson said, scratching the back of his neck and looking anywhere other than me. 

“To be honest with you though, putting them down might be the best option. As far as we can tell they have gone completely feral. They won't react differently to food or words, then they will sticks or threats. They won't accept medical help. Nothing we do makes any difference. At this point they are almost as much a threat to themselves as they are to the public.” He finished with a sigh.

I was more at ease with the man after he explained his thoughts. We might be at very different understandings of life and god, but he did show respect. If these Pokémon had been driven to insanity, so that they could not even take care of themselves or be reasoned with, then it would be a mercy to help them towards Ishvala's warm embrace. That decision would be easiest for my people to accept if it came from a priest. 

“Thank you. If that’s all then we will be on our way.” I turned towards the door, unlocking it with a flick of my wrist. There was nothing more I needed to know, Miles would be close on my heel anyways, so I had no worry about leaving him behind.

“Best of luck to you, and I'll try to keep Major General idiot out of your way.” Lieutenant Johnson waved us out. I grunted, but Miles was sure to give him a proper farewell.

As soon as I was out the door, I let Ghost out of his ball, rules be damned I wanted him at my side. 

“As much as I love your direct approach we should take a moment longer to consider a plan.” Miles grabbed my arm, but I would drag him with me if I had to. 

“I have a plan. I am going to go to the area and finding the Ninetales for myself. I cannot assess their state until I have seen them. Once I am sure of their disposition, both in health and mind, then I will know what path to follow. If you want to stay here and plan that is your choice to make.” I said, Ghost grumbled with me, waving his bone bravely towards the sky. He started marching off in the wrong direction, but at least he had the right idea. 

“I’m not leaving you on your own to go hunt down some human hunting Pokémon.” Miles groaned from behind me. I heard the zap of a Pokeball opening before I was headbutted from behind, nearly falling over as Flame was suddenly there, showing his love. “Come on you want to get there now, then no faster way than this.” Miles was already in flames back, gripping the fur at his neck for a steady hold.

Shaking my head, I put my hands on Flames back and lifted myself up, then reached down to grab Ghost. The Pokémon much too short to jump himself. I settled him in my lap, and shuffled as close to Miles as I could, so that Ghost would be nestled safely between us. Both of my arms around the other man's middle to keep myself from falling off.

“You sure you're alright there Flame?” I asked, still worried that all our combined weight would be too much for him to handle. Flame gave a happy bark, and started off at a frighten speed that had me clinging to Miles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have the rest of this finished and will post it just as soon as I've gotten some sleep. If you like the stories or want to chat about anything then drop me a comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Scar discover the secret of the people attacking Pokemon and it is something neither of them expected.

I kicked at a stone. It didn't help how fast we had gotten here, if we couldn't find the Ninetales. From all the warnings we had gotten, I’d thought it would be much quicker for us to find the Pokémon, but it had already been an hour of nothing but rubble and dust. Miles and I had agreed to make a looping path around were the attacks started, and slowly make our way towards the center.

Miles was on the other side of the road lifting a chunk of stone to look behind. Ghost was poking into dark corners with his bone, and Flame had his nose to the ground trying to sniff them out. Every turned stone and whistle for the Pokémon going ignored. I whipped towards a soft growl, hoping it was not more wind through a broken window. I crept forwards and saw a flash of dark, dingy white fur. 

“Wait. Come back, I want to help.” I yelled. I couldn't be sure it was a Ninetales, the fur much too dark, but it was all I had seen that could possibly be one. Miles footsteps behind me, I darted after the Pokémon. Having to duck under a broken doorway and barely squeezing through a gap in fallen walls. The Pokémon much quicker and surefooted around through to pathway, a flash of an orange tipped tail urged me onwards to follow. 

“Love, wait. Don't just chase them, it could irritate them. We need to be careful.” Miles shouted from behind me, Ghost adding his own yells. I ignored them, I could defend myself and I was partially confident that I wouldn't have to. I stumbled over debris as I chased the flashes of fur, and yips that were defiantly Ninetales.

Flame's rattling bark the only thing that had me slow and turn back. Flame’s shoulders were too wide for a passage and now he was stuck. I hesitated, Miles could put him in his ball and he would be fine. But it would take time to get the ball put him in and releases him again while, I could break the wall faster. Yet I might lose sight of the wisp of dirty white hairs if I went back to help.

“Hold still, it’ll just be a moment.” I turned back to Flame before Miles could reach for his Pokeball. I nudged ghost away from attacking the wall with my foot, putting my right hand on the wall I broke it enough so Flame could wiggle free. He brushed against me in thanks and I rubbed behind his ear in return. I searched the mess of broken walls and road for a sign of the Ninetales but there was nothing.

That didn't last for long, as a yipping to the left had us back on the trail of the mystery Pokémon. I followed closest behind, faster than both Miles and ghost and not impeded by my size like Flame was, but even I never got close enough for more than a few glances of the creature. Everything was like a hazy sense of familiarity tingling at the back of my mind, the area, the yips, even running after a Pokémon under the hot day's sun was too much like I remembered as a younger man, but I didn't dare to hope. The disappointment would break me.

Every sound and half caught sight of the Ninetales like the worst sort of nightmare, the one where everything I could hope for was just out of reach. The only thing reminding me this was real was the ache in my legs and lungs from running after them. The clatter of the other running at my heels like a distant sound that wasn’t part of anything I was aware of.

We came to a point in the district that I could name every building that was half demolished or barely standing. Who had lived there, or if it was a shop and what they sold. I lost the trail again in an open space with hardly anything left standing except one house in the corner.

I would recognize no matter what, it was mine, it was the house I had lived in. The air caught in my lungs and I couldn’t tell if it was just the exertion from running or a deeper visceral feeling that threatened to pull me under. Part of the roof was missing, and chunks ripped from the walls, but it was mine.

My knees felt weak, and Miles quick hands were the only thing keeping me on my feet. Ghost pressed against my leg questioningly, his sides heaving as he tried to catch his breath. The short Pokémon had never been the fastest runner, and I almost felt bad about leaving the others to trail after me. It was a small concern among all the others racing through my head. 

“Look over there.” Miles pointed, there was nothing more than moving sand for a moment then, I picked out white fur. Nearly as dark and dirty as the sands under our feet coming from a direction I knew as well as my hand, it was where brothers house was. 

“Shams? Qamar? Is that really you? Did you survive all this time waiting for me to come home?” I walked towards the pair of Ninetales, but my knees gave out. The two of them met me half way, coming to me with whimpers and happy noises. I put an arm around each of them as they lick my face and my hair. I did nothing to stop my tears, happy ones this time hardly able to comprehend that they were real.

The two of them were nothing like when I had last seen them. Fur, once lush and glistening, now matted and dull. Shams was missing two of his tails, one completely gone, the other little more than a stump that was wagging as fast as it could. He was also missing the tip of one ear, and had lines marking his muzzle.

Qamar wasn't much better missing his right front leg below the knee, and most of the same ear. His left eye had much scarring around it, and it was cloudy with a lack of focus. They both had numerous patches of fur that were missing because of scars marring their sides and legs. But they were alive. They were alive, and had been protecting home every day so that I would have someplace to return to. Qamar sniffed at my right arm, licking the tattoos. There was moisture in his eyes, and I would not be convinced that he wasn't crying. 

“No. We lost him, we lost everyone. I’m sorry, I'm so sorry.” I pet Qamar's fluffy head furs the long strands in desperate need of brushing. I pressed my face to his neck, my tears mixing with his fur and making mud of the dirt there it rubbing off on my own cheeks, but I didn’t care about the mess.

“Well, this is a much better explanation to what's been going on. It figures that the ones making so much trouble would belong to you.” Miles words were light, but the squeeze he gave my shoulder was more than enough to convey his happiness for me. Shams and Qamar snarled at the touch, from the to them unknown man, and I had to hush Shams from trying to eat Miles fingers. 

“It is a miracle. A blessing from Ishvala.” I kissed each of the Ninetales on the head. “He is family and you are to treat him as such.” I explained Miles presence at my side to the hesitant Pokémon. Clearly, it would take time to get them used to people again, but they still trusted my word over anything else and didn’t try to scare away Miles.

I was so happy I didn't know how to handle it, suddenly perfectly happy to sit here in the sands for hours just holding them. But I could also feel their ribs under my hands, and wanted to get them proper medical treatment. Standing I brushed dirt off my pants, and patted my leg in the long unused command to follow me. I spotted Ghost to the side, kicking rocks and trying his best to not look at me. Seeming for all intents like he had just lost the only thing important in his life.

“Just because I have found them again does not mean I am turning you away. My heart is big enough for all of you.” I scooped up Ghost to sit on my hip. Flame had been sitting on the ground watching a Pidgey poke at the ground, completely oblivious to everything else around him. For some reason I found that hilarious, or maybe I was just so happy that the laughter bubbled up unprompted, I didn't know.

With mine and my brothers Ninetales at my heels, Ghost in my arms, and my lover at my side, I thought life couldn't be better at the moment. Understanding that it would only get better as the rebuild continued and we remade my beautiful home into its former glory. The first step being getting everyone back to our temporary home.

It seemed such a short trip back to the military encampment, and it might have been as we went straight there. Pulling bed mattresses and blankets on the floor so everyone could lay in a big pile. Miles half on top of me with Shams pressed against my side, Qamar laying over both our legs. While Ghost has squeezed himself between Shams and Miles to lay on me, Flame at the top of the pile watching and protecting us all.

There was much left to be done Shams And Qamar needed to see a vet, and it would take time for them to heal, both physically and emotionally. The work that needed to be done in Ishval was near unending. But for today this would be enough, laying down in the afternoon sun with my loved ones was enough. Finally, after so many years I was home and my heart filled with peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so very long, much more then I had planed. While I do kinda want to do more with this story, and make either a sequel or a series out of it I'm not going to right now. Maybe at some later point. If you liked it leave comments.

**Author's Note:**

> So I planned this to be all one piece, but it's turning into something much larger then I first planned, and while I don't want to rush it I also want sleep before 4am. So multi chapter it is. If you have any idea's for what Pokemon you think people should have, or just ones you want to see, please drop me a line.


End file.
